Treasure Hunter
by Fatal-fame
Summary: Every action has a consequence, the group never figured that leaving Luke would have such a dire effect. Now Luke goes around the world, searching for lost relics and treasures. Watch out everyone, Luke doesn't give a damn. AU, OOC Luke, new name, no pairing, may contain bashing, violence, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss. This is a parody, nothing more.**

Treasure Hunter

**Yulia City, Tear's room**

Luke shot up from the bed and put a hand on his forehead.

"Guess the channels closed." Luke said to himself as he lightly massaged his skin. When he felt better he took his hand away and surveyed the room. The first thing he noticed was the lack of a blue woodland animal.

'That's right.' Luke thought to himself. 'Anise took Mieu.'

Luke thoughts went back to when she took him. How the little guy did everything to get back to his master. He scratched, bit, attacked as they called it, and even tried to light her on fire. Luke couldn't help but smile at that.

'Even with the way I treated him, he still wanted to stay with me.' Luke mused sadly as he picked up his sword. He turned to walk to the stairs, only to stop when he noticed the mirror.

Luke walked in front of it and simply stared at it. In it he saw himself, yet not himself.

'We really are the same.' Luke realized as he raised a hand to his face, lightly brushing his bangs away. 'I really am his copy.'

After an eternity Luke pulled himself away and walked towards the stairs.

'Nobody I know is here.' Luke thought 'So I'll ask the mayor if there's a way back.' He walked outside of Tear's house and turned right towards the main building. On the way he heard the whispers of the people.

"Isn't that the replica?"

"It looks exactly like the other one."

"Shh what if it hears you."

"Why? It not like it has feelings."

Luke just looked down at the metallic ground as he walked forward.

'I deserve it, after what I've done.' Luke thought as he walked into the middle building. He quickly walked up the ramps and went into the meeting room.

"Ah you must be the replica." The mayor said as he noticed him. Luke just nodded to him, still keeping his gaze downward.

"You must be looking for a way back to the surface, correct?" The elderly man asked him.

"Yes." Luke said quietly. The mayor walked up to him and motioned for Luke to follow.

"Do you still feel bad for Akzeriuth?" Teodoro asked Luke. When the replica didn't respond he continued. "If so, then there is no need to. For it was written in the score." He continued, much to Luke's shock. Luke was about to respond and call him crazy, but stopped before a word left him.

'What right do I have to scold him?' Luke realized as they walked into a room with a large white fonic glyph in the center.

"Now, stand in the center and I'll say the incantation." Teodoro instructed him. Luke did as he was told and moved into the center. "This will take you to a place called Aramis Springs. Just go through the cave and head west to find Daath." The old mayor told him. When the mayor got a nod from the redhead he murmured the incantation. As light started to fill the room, the mayor gave Luke one final comment.

"Don't worry, the score has a plan for everyone." The elder told him. Luke just smiled slightly.

"Somehow." Luke commented. "I doubt that."

With that Luke disappeared in a flash of light. The mayor just stared at the now empty room.

"Somehow." Teodoro whispered to himself. "I do too."

**Aramis Springs, inner cave**

Luke reappeared in a flash of light. He quickly looked around to see that he was in some sort of clearing. The next thing he noticed was that he was in water up to just below his knees.

"Uahh!" Luke exclaimed as he jumped out of the pool.

"It dumped me into the water." Luke said to himself, but he noticed that his clothes were dry.

'Huh, weird.' Luke thought as he walked towards the cave entrance. He looked inside to see a cave filled with water and monsters.

'This will be tough.' Luke thought as he drew his sword, but stopped and stared at it.

'Maybe I should let one kill me." He wondered as he looked into the eyes of the reflection. 'It wouldn't hurt anybody.' He looked up to see a merfish approaching fast, it's weapon waving wildly.

'This is it.' Luke braced himself for the attack. The merfish raised it's weapon and swung at him.

Only for Luke to bring up his own sword in defence.

'Guess I can't just die.' Luke mused sadly as he pushed the merfish away. As it stumbled Luke cut it in half.

'Doesn't mean I won't though.'

**Tartrus, middle of the sea**

Guy sat on one of the many beds of the Malkuth Landship. He had been given a break by the others so that he could get some sleep. This proved to be a useless endeavor, as his thoughts always went back to his charge.

'I wonder if he's doing alright?" Guy thought as he stared at the ceiling. 'I mean we were pretty harsh on him, but he did need a reality check.' His thoughts were interrupted as Mieu walked in.

"Hey Mieu." Guy greeted the small cheagle. Mieu just looked up at him for a few seconds and turned to walk out the door. Guy just sighed at the cheagle's disrespect.

'Every since we left Luke he's been acting like this to everyone.' Guy thought as he stared at the door. 'But we'll be getting Luke in two days, so that will cheer him up.' With that Guy laid his head down and tried to sleep.

But he couldn't get rid of the foreboding feeling in his heart.

**Aramis Springs cave**

Luke fought through the cave with all his strength, slashing every monster that got in his path.

'Thank goodness for FCS.' Luke thought as he used Steel to heal himself from a tough battle. As he was doing this he failed to notice the iron crab that snuck up behind him. He turned to see it as it pulled back one on it's claws and hit him head on. Luke flew back and landed in one of the surrounding pools of water. Luke quickly swam to the surface and prepared to swim to one of the rock paths. However, he noticed something at the bottom of the pool.

'What the?' Luke wondered as he dived in to grab it. After two more attempts he had finally managed to grab it.

'Got it.' Luke thought triumphantly as he swam back to semi dry land. When he had pulled himself out and walked to a dryer area, he checked his prize.

It was a blue jewel, shaped like a musical note. Luke looked at it for a few seconds before putting it in his pocket.

'Might be worth something.' Luke thought as he started to walk again.

**Later**

Luke found his way out of the cave and covered his eyes from the sun.

'Glad to be out of there.' Luke thought as he moved his hands from his eyes and started to look around. He saw that he was in a clearing and quickly walked past all the trees. He found a cliff and looked around to see any landmarks.

'Is that a port?' Luke wondered as he saw a small town like area. 'If so Daath should be.' Luke turned to the left 'This way.'

Luke started to walk down the path he had found. As his feet traveled the dirt road he started to think of what he should next.

'I guess I should go to Daath and stay there for a few days.' Luke planned 'And if the others don't show up then I'll head back to Baticul.'

After a few hours of walking, without getting attacked by monsters, he had finally made it to Daath.

'This is Daath?' Luke wondered in awe as he gazed at the cathedral. 'Wow.' After a few seconds Luke managed to tear his eyes away from the large building and started to make his way to the merchants area. There he looked around and saw a man standing outside of the inn, he could tell by the sign.

"Excuse me." Luke said to get his attention. "How much for a couple days?"

"Just for yourself." The man asked him, to which Luke nodded. "Four days for two thousand gald." Luke dug into his pockets and realized something.

'I don't have my wallet.' Luke thought frantically as he tried to remember where he could of left it. His mind recalling when Asch and the others were in the meeting. Anise was holding something black and rectangular.

'Anise stole my wallet.' Luke realized with horror. 'She actually stole my wallet.'

"Is something wrong?" the man asked him.

"No just forget about it." Luke said as he turned to walk away.

'What now?' Luke wondered as he put his hands back into his pockets, where his hand hit something. He pulled out the musical note that he had found earlier.

'This has to be worth something.' Luke mused as he walked over to one of the many vendors.

"Excuse me." Luke said to the women across the stall, who was reading a magazine. "Excuse me." Luke tried again, a bit louder. When she still ignored him he put the jewel on to the table. "I'd like to sell this." The women finally glanced at him and the jewel, then went back to her magazine. Her eyes then widened as she looked back at the jewel.

"This is a song of water." She said as her gaze snapped to Luke. "How much do you want for it, I'll give you ten thousand." Luke's eyes widened in shock as he heard how much he could sell it for.

"Twenty thousand then." She implored as she saw his face. Luke's eyes widened even more.

"Forty thousand and that's my final offer." She told him in a tone that left no room for debate.

"Deal." Luke said quickly, still in shock as she handed him a huge bag of gald.

"Y'know, these are really rare." She said offhandedly as she studied the jewel. "Are you a treasure hunter?" Luke was about to respond, to tell her that he wasn't, but something stopped him.

'I'm not a treasure hunter.' Luke thought to himself. 'It's not like I ment to find that jewel. Besides I have to get back to the others.'

'Or do I?' Luke wondered.

'I've spent my whole life just doing what others told me to do.' Luke realized 'Master Van said this, Asch said that. That's all I really do, base my actions on what others tell me.'

'But at the same time, no one was actually honest with me. No one told me that I was a replica, Van betrayed me, and Asch is just a prick who blames me for things I can't control.' Luke thought angrily.

'Everyone treated me like an idiot, even Guy did at points. They never really explained anything to me, they just assumed I wouldn't understand.'

'And then they just blame me for Akzeriuth without letting me explain anything. They even let Ion get off scot free, even though he was one of the main factors in it.'

'But that's a recurring theme with them. Wait until the last possible moment or when the information could have been used to save lives and blame the one person who had no clue about the true situation.'

'And then they just go with Asch, even though he was a god-general, for no reason other then he was the "real Luke" and leave me in the city of score obsessed nut jobs, even taking the one friend I actually had left.'

Luke's eyes widened as something became clear as day to him.

'I hate them.' Luke concluded 'I truly hate them. I hate Anise, the little money grubbing whore. I hate Jade, the man who knows more than he's willing to tell. I hate Natalia, the girl who refuses to let go of the past. I hate Guy, my supposed "best friend". I hate Asch, the spoiled brat who blames everyone but himself.'

'And I hate Tear the useless, annoying, naggy failure of a soldier.' Luke thought with absolute certainty.

'And if they want the "real Luke."' Luke thought with sheer venom. 'Then why shouldn't I oblige them.'

"Yeah, I'm a treasure hunter." Luke said finally. The girl just nodded at him.

"Gotta name?" She asked him. His first reaction was to say Luke, but he decided against it.

'I'm not Luke anymore.' The replica decided 'I don't want to be Luke anymore.' His eyes roved around for something to call himself, something that could give him a name. His green eyes quickly zeroed in on a poster on a wall.

'Join the Order of Lorelei today.' He read to himself, his eyes focused on one word and a name began to form.

"My name is…" He said after a moments hesitation.

**Tartrus, middle of the sea**

Tear was laying on a bed, having swapped shifts with Guy. She was also having troubles sleeping, her problem the same as Guy.

"Luke needed to be humbled." She told herself as she rolled onto her side. "Did he really think he could blame others for his own actions?"

"But what if it wasn't?" A voice spoke out in return, this caused Tear to turn towards the door. When she saw no one there she started to look for a source, but there was no other person in the room. Slightly on edge, she let herself fall back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Before sleep had taken her completely the voice said one last comment.

"I thought I trained you better…"

**Padamiyan, cliff south-west of Daath, The next day**

A young looking boy stood on a large cliff, using his green eyes to look out into the sea. The wind started to pick up, lifting his long red hair to dance with it. The boy grabbed the dancing strands with his right hand and pulled it tight. With his left hand he brought up a long sword.

The sword itself was a simple design with a round pommel and red hilt. The blade itself was a wide piece of sharpened steel around a piece of a nearly black metal that widened as it got closer to the hilt. Above the hilt was a small white triangle with a black and white design in it.

"With this." He whispered as he used the blade to slice through his hair, leaving it at shoulder length. "I say goodbye to who I was." He whispered again as he brought the hair in front of him and let it go, letting the wind carry it away. He stabbed the blade into the ground and then bent down to pick up a set of clothes.

"With this." He said as he glanced at the monster mark staring back at him, He let them slip out of his grasp into the ocean below. "I cut all my ties in my old life." He then grabbed a cutlass in a brown sheath with a gold line running in the middle of it, stopping just short of the end of the sheath.

"With this." He whispered as he pulled back and threw it as hard as he could. "I say goodbye to my old swordsmanship style."

'One more thing.' He thought resolutely as he pulled the sword from the earth and held it in front of him.

"With this." He said as he placed the edge of the sword on his face.

"I will never be confused with him again."

**Yulia City, meeting room, an hour later**

"HE'S WHAT?!" Guy yelled out.

"Not here." The Mayor responded in the same tone he used to answer the first question.

"Why did you let him go?" Tear asked her grandfather, worried about the redhead.

"What reason did I have for keeping him here?" He asked in return. "Even if he's a replica, he is still a citizen of the outer lands."

"You have a point." Jade replied as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "We will have to track him down it seems."

"Why?" Anise asked in a venomous tone "So he can screw up again?"

"It would be better if we took him to Baticul." Natalia said quietly. Anise nodded after a couple of seconds.

"If he is still alive he should have gone to Daath." Teodoro told them.

"We're going to Daath then." Asch announced as he turned to the door and left towards the Yulia road, the others following close behind, except for two.

"Guy is something wrong?" Tear asked when she saw the young man hesitate for a few seconds.

"Nothing really." He assured her. "I just have a…" Guy stopped to think of the best way to describe his hesitance "Bad feeling about what's going to happen."

"To be honest." She told him quietly "I think we feel the same."

**Padamiyan, middle of the continent**

The group walked down the road to Daath, only stopping to slay monsters that had gotten in their way. When they noticed a single person walking towards them.

From the persons body type, it was a male. He was as tall as Asch, wearing a brown cloak that covered his body, but was slightly open at the front. On his head was a wide brimmed hat, that was tipped so that it blocked them from seeing his face. As he and the group walk past each other, Mieu looked up at the man's face. When he saw green eyes looking down at him he wanted to yell out of joy. But stopped himself because he wasn't sure if it was his master. So he settled with giving the man a curious look instead. The man's lips just twitched upwards for a second before he turned away, raising one hand into a hush gesture. Even though it was only an instant, Mieu knew what it meant.

His master was alive.

**Padamiyan, near the port**

"Well what do we have here?" A bandit asked as the young man stopped in front of them.

"Might have some gald on him." Another said as he pulled out a knife. The boy just stared at them blankly from underneath his hat as he pulled his sword out of his cloak.

"Bring it on."

**Daath market, same time**

"Excuse me, but have seen a teen boy with red hair?" Tear asked a girl behind one of the market stands. The girl looked thoughtful for a second before responding.

"Yes." The girl replied without looking at Tear.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Tear asked, not fazed by her attitude.

"He left a couple of hours ago." The girl replied. "Probably looking for a new treasure."

"Treasure?" Tear asked the girl.

"Yeah." The girl replied. "He said he was a treasure hunter." At this Tear's face took on a shocked expression.

"Did this treasure hunter have green eyes?" She asked to make sure, starting to fear the worst.

"Yep." The girl easily replied. Tear thanked the girl for her help and went back to the inn, where the group was supposed to meet.

'If what she told me is true, then the person we walked past was Luke.' Tear realized. 'That means that Luke could be long gone by now.' Tear walked into the inn and sat at one of the many tables.

'If only I had stayed with him, he may still be with us.'

**Near Daath port, thirty minutes later**

The redhaired male looked down at the bandits that attacked him, all of them in a pool of blood. The boy turned to walk away, but a voice behind him caught his attention.

"Hey wait…" The voice of one of the bandits called out to him weakly. "Can I get your name?"

The boy just stood there for a second before throwing something at the bandit. The bandit caught the object with some difficulty and noticed it was an apple gel.

"My name." The boy said as he turned to the bandit, lifting up his hat so the man could see his face.

The most prominent feature being the scar that started at his nose and went down his right cheek to his chin

"Is Elei Lore."

**Fatal-fame here and this is the first chapter of ****Treasure Hunter.**

**In my story ****Perfect Control,**** Luke still cares about a few people and is actively trying to save the world.**

**In this Luke does not care what-so-ever. He will desensitize himself to everything from killing people, to watching people die ect. Completely willing to sell out the group for a gald.**

**Luke no longer practices the Albert style swordsmanship. He will have a new style that is more brutal. **

**Check out my profile for my other ideas, and if you want more than the basics, pm me. **

**Tell me if I should continue this in a review. **


	2. Time Will Tell

**Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss or anything else mentioned in this fic. This is a parody, not for profit.**

**By public demand I am going to continue this fic. Enjoy **

Treasure Hunter

Time Will Tell

**Next morning**

Elei watched the waves crash into the ship he leaned on the railing. The sea was calm on the morning the ship set sail for…

'Where is this going?' Elei asked himself as he propped his chin on his hand. 'I should know, but I did ask for a ticket to "wherever". So it's not much of a surprise.' He noticed someone walking up behind him and tensed up, ready to grab his sword at a moments notice. He turned to a girl in a sailor suit that was given to the crew of the ship.

"It will be ten minutes until breakfast is served." She told him. "It would be advised to make your way down to the cafeteria now." Elei just nodded and headed towards the interior of the ship. He walked into the cafeteria and sat down far enough away from the other passengers, yet close enough that he could hear their conversations.

"Did you hear?" A man in the crowd asked another. "They say that the destruction of Akzeriuth will cause a war between Kimlasca and Malkuth."

"Is that right?" A man asked in return. "Going to Sheridan may be a bad idea then."

"I don't know." A female replied "If the flight experiments go as expected we can just hide in the sky."

"Or we can hide in the Meggiora Highlands." The first man responded. "Nobody ever goes there." Elei stopped listening at that point and went over the information that the was given.

'So Sheridan is conducting flight experiments.' Elei thought 'And the Meggiora Highlands are rarely traversed.'

'So I should find some good treasures there.' He concluded as he bite into an apple. 'Might as well see what these "flight experiments" are too.' With that thought in mind he finished his apple and headed for the door.

He had some time to kill.

Might as well practise a bit.

Port Sheridan, the next day

Elie quickly got off the boat, thanking the crew as he walked past them. He stepped into the port town. He looked up to see the rocky ridges of cliffs that went to the sky.

'I bet that's the Highlands.' Elie thought He turned his head to the right and saw a town in the distance.

'That must be Sheridan.' Elie realized, he looked up at the sky.

'I should make it there before nightfall.' Elie figured. With that the treasure hunter started to walk to Sheridan.

Sheridan, mid afternoon

Elie walked calmly into the city of craftsmen. He pushed his hat up so it wouldn't obstruct his view as he continued walking. His green eyes roved around, taking in the architecture.

'A place of hustle and bustle it seems.' Elie noted. 'Might have something interesting.'

The first thing he did was walk into the large building in the middle of town. There he saw three elderly people discussing something.

"If we place the hover drive here it should work." A brown skinned man said as he pointed to the plans, his eyebrows covering his eyes.

"I suppose." The other elderly man said as he held a hand to his chin, scratching his beard.

"It just might." The only female said as she bounced a meter stick off her shoulder and adjusted her glasses so they wouldn't fall.

'Maybe I came at a bad time.' Elie realized, he moved to quietly move out the door.

"Huh, who's there?" The man with the beard asked.

"Are you that blind? It's just a boy, Aston." The old woman stated as she poked him with her meter stick.

"That doesn't explain who he is, Tamara." The dark skinned man told her.

"My name is Elie Lore." The redhead told them as he walked in front of the table.

"I am Iemon." The man with huge eyebrows told him. "This is Aston." He said as he gestured to the other man. "And she is Tamara." He finished as he pointed at the old woman. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what these flight experiments are." The green eyed boy replied. He stopped in front of the table and looked up at the elderly trio.

"We are going to attach the hover drive to the albiore." Iemon told him. "In theory it should allow it to fly."

"I see." Elie replied as he looked at the blueprints. The fon machine seemed rather large from what he could tell, but another set of blueprints caught his eye.

"What's this?" He asked as he pointed to the blueprints of a smaller craft.

"Oh, that's a smaller flying machine known as a rheaird." Aston replied this time. "It was used by those in high class as a means to travel."

"We thought of making one." Tamara said, causing everyone to turn to her. "But the hover drive and flight stones we found were too powerful. It would wind up destroying both the rheaird and the flyer."

"So if one were to find a weaker hoverdrive and flightstone, I'm guessing there would be a good reward involved?" Elie asked, his tone seemingly casual.

"Well, I suppose so." Aston said as he brought a hand to his chin. "But that would only be if an independant person or group found it, as opposed to Kimlasca or Malkuth finding it." Elie made a note of the information and bowed his head slightly.

"I see, thank you for your time." Elie said as he brought his head up, he turned around and walked out the door.

"Why do you think he asked about a reward for a flight stone?" Tamara asked as she turned to her partners.

"He probably thought he could make a quick fortune by finding it." Iemon replied.

"I think it was more about what would happen if he were to find one. Then he wouldn't be cheated out of his find." Aston put in his two cents.

"We don't really have time to worry about it." Iemon said after a few moments silence. The other two nodded and the trio continued their work.

Elie walked out into the rays of the setting sun, taking notice of how high the sun was from the horizon.

'It's almost night.' Elie thought. 'Better get a room for tonight.'

With that Elie made his way to the inn, preparing for a long and tiring day when he awoke.

Sheridan Inn, middle of the night.

Elie awoke to a strange sound, yet one that he recognized immediately. He immediately grabbed his hat and covered his eyes with it.

'_Hey, replica, where are you?' _He heard his original ask. Elie just gritted his teeth and tried not to give into the pain.

"Nowhere you need to know." He replied, wanting to get rid of the connection.

'_I asked you a question.' _The other redhead responded.

"And I responded with a reasonable answer." Elie shot back.

'_Why do you have to be such a dreck?'_ Asch asked with an angered sigh.

"Why do you think what I do is any of your business?" Elie asked in return.

'_Look, just tell me where you are and I'll let you see your friends.'_ Asch tried. Elie's face then took a blank state, even though his other could not see it.

"Why the hell would you think me and them are friends?" Elie asked blankly.

'_...Pardon?'_

"If there is one thing I know for a fact, it's that friends don't abandon each other." Elie replied. "Besides they have you, the "real Luke." they don't want me."

'_...I see.' _

"Now leave me alone." He finished with venom, whether he did it himself or if Asch listened, the connection was cut.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Elie closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. He felt something wet running down his face and angrily moved his hat and wiped it away.

'No more tears." He told himself. 'They made their choice' he shifted so that he was laying on his side.

'And I made mine.'

Next day, The Tartarus

Asch walked into the helm of the giant landship, after giving the others polite greetings, sat down and started to help maneuver the giant vessel. He stared silently at the controls in front of him, before moving his hands on to them.

"So Asch…" Natalia started, but stopped as if she wasn't sure what to ask.

"Did you find out where he is?" Guy cut straight to the point. Natalia hesitantly nodded her agreement. Ion and Mieu seemed just as worried as Guy, while the others were just a little curious.

"No." Asch spoke firmly, his eyes not leaving the control panel. Before anyone could speak he continued. "He kept his eyes covered and my attempts to remove the obstructions didn't work."

"Did he tell you anything?" Ion asked, not noticing Anise's scowl.

"Not on his location." The redhead tried to end the conversation. It was in vain however as the next question was raised.

"He did tell you something then." Guy realized, his anger mounting at the other redhead.

"He told me that…" Asch didn't want to say what his replica had said, only because of how much it would hurt Natalia.

"What Asch?"

"He said he wasn't needed, since you had the "real Luke." Asch said quickly, hoping to minimize the damage. His efforts were in vain as Natalia let out a gasp and Guy stood up angrily from where he was sitting.

"What?" Guy yelled out. "How could he possibly think that?"

"In his own words." Asch started again. "Friends don't abandon each other."

And that was all it took for Guy to fall to his knees and realize.

Just how much he had failed his best friend.

Radassia, outside the Meggiora Highlands.

Elie stared up at the large cliffs that were the highlands. He took in a breath as he started to walk forward, towards his first steps into becoming a true treasure hunter.

He entered the large wasteland, his cloak blowing behind him as he walked. He drew his sword as he walked, daring any monster to cross his path.

His challenge was answered as a Hatchet Beak dove at him. He quickly dodged to the right and slashed it in half. He did a quick look around and dropped his stance to continue walking.

He wasn't sure how long he walked, or where he was for that matter, all he knew was that he had killed plenty of monsters.

'If this keeps up, I may have to become a mercenary.' He thought with a chuckle. He soon came across a cave in what seemed to be the westernmost part of the highlands.

Elie entered cautiously, using a fon-techlight to give him some sight. He walked slowly, not letting anything get past him.

Elie wasn't sure how long he had walked. All he knew was that the light that was at the entrance of the tunnel was nowhere to be seen.

His light started to flicker, making Elie lose concentration and sight for a second. That second proved harmful as he misstepped and fell off the side of the path he was on. He rolled for a few seconds before coming to an abrupt stop.

Elie grit his teeth as he got up. From what he could tell the fall just scratched him up, while not life threatening, was still an inconvenience.

He grabbed his light, which was not damaged from the fall, much to Elie's relief and confusion. He started to wave it around, as to find a way back up, but stopped on what looked like a rather large box.

'Gotta stop finding stuff by getting hurt.' He mused as he walked up to the box. From what he could tell it was fairly large and seemed to lean against the wall. It was metal, but father time had taken a big hammer to it. Green eyes scanned it for any openings he could find. Elie took notice it was on a hinge but wouldn't move. He then found the reason, a rusted lock was holding the door closed. The lock seemed to be a wheel with a bunch of numbers written on it. Elie studied the lock for a second before coming up with a solution.

The red haired teen pulled back his sword and hacked it off. The door opened as Elie gave himself a pat on the back for his clever thinking. Inside he found an machine that looked like a tube of some sort. Next to it was a yellow stone that seemed to be glowing slightly. Next to it seemed to be some sort of side bag with a pair of wings on it. Leaning on that was a decrepit book.

What really caught the new treasure hunters eyes was the pair of blades on the higher shelf. He grabbed both of them while taking note of the belt they were on top of.

They were two identical blades in the shape of triangles, with a red jewels by the hilt on both sides. The hilts were curved with a black soft coating over them. On top was a button just big enough for the boys thumb. He pressed them both at the same time and watched in fascination as they flashed for a second. When the light died down he found that now the blades weren't even blades at all.

They now seemed to be tubes of some sort, silver in colour with the red jewel on the sides. The handle sprouted a small lever the same colour as the tube. Elie looked at it from the side as he pushed it inwards. The moment the small lever clicked back into place a flash and a bang came from the tube. Elie stared at it in alarm for a second before he heard something hit part of the cave.

Elie stared at the weapon in his hand for a second before pointing it at the box. He pulled the lever again and watched as the end flashed and banged again. Just like the time before a sound rang out. Only this time it was against metal and far closer.

Elie looked down at the two weapons he was holding, he then pressed the buttons again and watched as they turned back into blades. Elie's green eyes began to fill with mirth as a smirk crossed his face.

'These are gonna be fun.' He decided.

**And finished. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I just have a lot of ideas and not enough time to get them all down.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. A Path to the Future

**Fatal-fame here with a new chapter of Treasure Hunter.**

**I do not own Tales of the abyss or any other copyrighted ideas. This is a parody, not for profit.**

**Just so everybody knows, Elie does have morals, example: never hurt a child, never attack a defenceless person.**

**He just doesn't care about the rest of the world. **

Treasure Hunter

A Path to the Future.

Elie stumbled his way into the sunlight, covering his eyes from the sun from lack of exposure, after spending the night in the cave. After a few minutes he pulled his hand down, letting the warm light bath his face.

He stood like that for a few minutes, just letting the sun hit him. He blinked a few times and finally gained his bearings.

His next move was to pull out his new toys from their holsters and out from under his cloak. He kept them in their gun form as they were easier to carry around. He pressed the button on top of the right one and watched as it turned into a blade.

'I'm used to using a sword in my left hand.' Elie thought. 'Therefore I should try to use the gun in my left and blade in my right to get used to these. If things get rough I'll just use the buttons to switch them.'

He took his eyes off his blades and looked forward. His green eyes spotting a group of Cawcaws, Elie smirked as he turned his right blade into its gun form. He took aim and fired a volley of shots.

Out of the eight shots fired, only two hit.

Elie frowned at the total amount of hits, but then took a breath.

'I've just started to use these, I can't expect myself to be good with them.' He told himself. He noticed the remaining Cawcaws charging him and turned his right gun back into a blade.

'Alright.' His green eyes hardening. 'Time to test these out.' With that he rushed at them.

They met halfway and the Cawcaws surrounded him. Elie started to pull the lever of of the gun and slashing with the sword. He took two of them down with the shots, but he couldn't catch any with his blade. One of the birds dove down at him from behind, causing him to stumble slightly.

He regained his balance and quickly slashed at the one behind him. He caught it as it was flying up off the ground, causing it to let out a crow as it died. Elie then turned and fired at the remaining bird monsters. Another had fallen to the barrage as the final two flew at him. Elie jumped back and prepared to counter when he felt a surge of energy flow through him.

"Punishing shot." Elie yelled out as he hit one of the Cawcaws into the air and shot it twice. It let out a cry as it's fonons dissipated. the redhead then turned to the last monster. It started to fly backwards, as if it was afraid, but that didn't stop Elie for slicing it in half.

Elie stood hunched over, trying to catch his breath from the fight he had just gotten out of. After half a minute of heavy breathing he stood up to his full height and smiled.

'Not bad.' He congratulated himself. 'Not bad at all.'

He heard the sound of something coming towards him from behind. He turned quickly as he pointed his gun forward while his right arm stayed by his side. When he saw an Armaboar run past him, he lowered his left arm as he turned to watch it run.

'That's weird.' The green eyed teen thought. 'Wonder what that's abo..?!'

He was pulled from his thoughts a loud roar was let out behind him. He turned around to see a giant monster heading towards him. Elie jumped out of the way as it sped past him. The redhead sat up as it started to turn to him, ready to make another run at him.

'...I think I understand why nobody comes to this place.'

The giant monster let out a roar as it ran at him, causing Elie to snap out of his stupor and jump to his feet. He turned his right blade into a gun and started to pull the triggers as many times as he could. It didn't seem to effect the giant monster as it continued its charge. The treasure hunter quickly started to back up, still firing away at it.

When the monster got too close for comfort Elie quickly jumped out of the way again. It took less time for it to slow down, as it seemed to realize he do that again. It turned to Elie again and let out an earsplitting roar. Elie then took this time to measure his opponent.

It was a giant beast around twice his size, coloured red with black streaks every few inches of scales, two large tusks, he was pretty sure that's what they were called, small taloned arms, and a large tail that seemed to be a flexible sword of sorts, with blade like scales on the top and bottom while the sides were covered in spikes.

But what really caught his attention was the numerous swords stabbed into the monster's back. Something that didn't fill him with confidence.

'If that many people tried to take this thing down, how the hell am I supposed to kill it?' Elie wondered as he tried to come up with a plan. He saw that it was about to take another charge at him, so he did what most would do.

He started to run away from it.

His feet were a blur as they hit the earth below him. He didn't dare look back as he ran, but he could tell it was getting closer to him. When he felt it was right behind him he dove to the side, again causing the monster to run past him. Elie quickly pulled himself to his feet, huffing as he stood. He looked up to see a break in the cliff walls.

'The exit.' Elie realized as hope started to fill him. It was then he noticed the problem.

The monster was now in the way of the exit.

Elie gripped his guns as he stared at the monster. Once again trying to come up with a plan.

'I just need to get past it.' The replica thought. 'If I could distract it I may have a chance.'

'But how?' Elie tried to plan as it roared at him again. 'My shots don't seem to affect it and I'm not getting close to those claws.' It roared again, as if it sensed his distress. Elie looked straight at its face as it did so and started to have an idea.

'Wait a minute…' He thought as a memory came back to him.

"_Luke." Master Van had said after a day's training. "How do you defeat a something that is armoured?" He asked his student. Luke started to think of ways he could win._

"_By not giving it a chance to attack?" Luke answered, yet wasn't completely sure._

"_No Luke." Van replied patiently. "You just have to find the weakness."_

"_Weakness?" Luke repeated._

"_Yes." Van had nodded. "There is no such thing as absolute defence, There will always be some hole or less armoured spot on a something or someone."_

"_So I just have to find that spot then?" Luke asked. Van closed his eyes in thought._

"_Yes and no." Van replied, causing look to tilt his head confused. "You have noticed how the lower knights have holes in their masks." Van had asked rhetorically. When the noble nodded he continued. "That is their weakness, however they know that is a weakness, so they learn how to defend against attacks to that area."_

"_So I have to find the weakness and I have to get around the defences they have their?" Luke went over the information. Van nodded with a smile._

"_Yes, that's correct."_

'If I can't hurt it from the outside…' Elie realized. 'I'll just have attack the inside!'

With his plan set he pointed both his guns at the monster, waiting for his chance to damage it.

The monster charged forward, slower than the times before to not be tricked again. Elie kept backing up and waiting for his chance. As he backed up he failed to notice the cliff face behind him, until his back was flat against it. The monster slowed down to a walk towards him, showing it noticed how it's prey was cornered.

Elie kept his guns pointed at the monster's head, just waiting for an a chance to strike.

When the monster was fifty feet away it opened it's mouth in preparation for it's meal.

Elie took that moment to unload as many shots as he could into the monster's mouth.

Although some had missed, most had hit the back of the monster's throat.

It stopped for a second, stunned about what had just happened, then unleashed a roar louder than any of the previous ones.

'This may not have been a good idea.' Elie realized as the monster started to thrash around. It went on for a few seconds, then it suddenly stopped thrashing and looked straight at him.

'I think I may have just angered it more.' Elie realized as the thing seemed to glare at him.

Next thing Elie saw was that it was charging towards him at full speed, easily covering the space between them.

'Oh crap!' Elie thought in alarm. It was just about to ram him when his body threw itself to the side. The monster, blind with rage, didn't notice the its prey's movement and smashed its skull onto the rock face.

The monster backed up with a wobble as it let out a wounded cry. After a few seconds it fell to it's side, with the sword littered back facing towards Elie.

Elie sat up as the adrenaline started to leave him. He stared at the monster as he pulled himself to his feet again.

'Is it dead?' He wondered, before shaking his head. 'No, if it was it's fonons would have dissipated.'

'I could grab some of those swords.' He realized. 'I could get some good gald for them.'

'But if it wakes up as I'm grabbing them, I might get myself killed.' Another side spoke up.

After a few moments debate, he came to a decision.

'I've taken enough risks for today.' He thought as he turned to the exit. 'Even if I grab those swords, it could be night before I get to town.'

'I'll return again one day, when I'm more prepared.' He promised himself as he walked out of the Highlands.

'Still, I managed to beat that thing.' Elie realized. 'I fought that thing and managed to get away.'

'What was that thing anyway?" The green eyes boy wondered as he walked, grabbing his hat so it wouldn't get blown away. 'I know some monsters can get huge, but that was on a whole different level.'

'Maybe someone in Sheridan will know.' He realized as he saw the town in the distance. 'Only one way to find out.'

Sheridan, a few hours later.

It took him some time but he had finally made it back to the city of craftsmen. He looked towards the setting sun and stopped for a minute.

'I have sometime before dark.' He thought in consideration. 'Might as well get dinner.'

With that thought in mind he headed towards the inn/pub.

'If I'm going to travel alone then I should pick up some cooking tools and a few camping supplies.' He knew he should have gotten the stuff earlier, but he was tight on cash and he just wanted to get his career started.

'Then again I've never been a long term planner.' He chuckled to himself. 'This might be the first time I've really planned anything.' After all, every time a plan was made he was barely consulted other than "we're going this way" and "this is what you are going to do."

Yeah, not a lot of chances to plan things.

'Better wait until tomorrow to get the supplies.' Elie figured. 'Then I can figure out what I need to get.'

With that he opened the door to the pub.

He walked up to the counter and sat down, taking his hat off as he did so.

"Hey." The man behind the counter said. "You're the kid from yesterday."

"I guess I am." Elie replied as he checked the menu, not entirely sure if that meant anything.

"I thought you left after you got breakfast yesterday?" The man questioned as he wiped down the counters.

"I spent the night in the Highlands." Elie replied as he handed the menu back. "I'll have the chicken, please."

"The Meggiora Highlands?" The man asked as he started to cook the meal.

"That's the one." Elie replied as he waited.

"You see the Blade Rex?" the man asked a few minutes later.

"You mean the giant monsters covered in swords?" Elie asked. "Then yes."

"Caught a glance and got out of there?" The man asked as he started to fill a plate with the food.

"More like almost become monster chow." Elie replied as he took the plate.

"Wait." The man turned to him. "It attacked you?" Elie nodded as he put a fork full of carrots into his mouth. "How'd you escape?" Elie chewed and swallowed before answering.

"I kept dodging it when it charged, then placed some shots into it's mouth." He replied as he cut off a piece of chicken.

"And that killed it?"

"Nah, just pissed it off." Elie replied after swallowing. "It charged at me and ran into the cliff behind me, it fell unconscious and I ran for it."

"Wow, there's not many people who can claim they managed to survive an encounter with the Blade Rex." The man whistled as he continued cleaning.

"So what is that thing anyway?" Elie asked the man in return as he scooped up some rice. The man brought a hand up to his face and gripped his chin in thought.

"Nobody really knows for certain." The man replied after a second. "Some think it's some type of new monster evolution. Yet others speculate that it's some type of fonon mutation."

"Fonon mutation?" Elie asked as he started to finish up his meal.

"I'm not entirely sure on the details, but I think it's when something that can't control the seventh fonon absorbs a large quantity of it." The man replied as he took Elie's plate. "You could ask some of the people in the Meeting Hall. They may not be scientists, but they understand fonons a lot better than most."

"Thanks." Elie replied as he stood up. "How much do I owe you?"

"About three hundred fifty." The man replied. Elie handed the gald to the man as he grabbed his hat and turned to leave.

"Hey, kid." The man called out after him. "You have a name?"

"Elie." The redhead replied as he walked out of the bar. The man chuckled as he wiped down the counter.

"Not a bad name, kid."

**Fatal-fame here with a new chapter of Treasure Hunter.**

**Sorry it took so long. But I recently had to head back to work and had a lot of late nights. **

**So review and tell me what you think.**

**To guest reviewer number 18, I have one thing to say to you.**

**You are correct.**

**In my state, I was aiming my anger at someone who did not deserve it.**

**For that I thank you for pointing that out.**

**However, I am not going to apologize, as I feel there is some truth to what I have said.**

**1\. If you think the story sucks, tell me why. I read through the entire review? Analysis? whatever. And the only real thing I got was a lot of nit picking. If you don't like something about this then tell me what you don't like about it, don't just nit pick about little things. **

**I'll try my best to make it better, but you have to understand that I need real honest opinions, not "They can explain it better."**

**And some things are just non-negotiable, so try not to get your hopes to high.**

**Such as Luke's hair cut. That's not part of this.**

**2\. As I said before, I shot the messenger. However it still hurt me to see that my work was on a troll sight.**

**As a kid, my brother was a genius, so I felt I had a lot of pressure on myself. This kind of manifested into a lack of self confidence. **

**To see my work just destroyed like that just killed me, in a metaphorical sense.**

**So here I'm trying to say there's giving constructive criticism, then there's being a straight up dick.**

**Try to stay on the first one, please.**

**3\. If you think this is terrible, Then I want to see you give it a shot. I was always been taught that you can't knock something until you try it. **

**Now I know that some people don't think this way, and that's fine, but it still hurts.**

**Now, it doesn't have to be this exact plot. But I want to see something of yours before you can diss mine. **

**Equal exchange and all that.**

**The last thing that I didn't mention was that my work was put on a different website without my permission.**

**Isn't that technically stealing?**

**Not completely sure about the laws on this topic.**

**So yeah, that's what I wanted to say.**

**If you guys want, check out my profile for my other ideas. Send me a pm and I might make a sample.**

**Or if you feel like it give one of them a go yourself.**

**Just make sure to ask permission and to credit me.**

**Also, quick question. Do you guy's think Akzeriuth was Luke's fault? Tell me your opinion in a review.**

**Nothing to in depth, please. Just what you think and some reasons why.**

**And don't argue with others about this. I've seen threads like that, they get crazy.**

**Later.**


End file.
